This invention relates generally to the field of computer type golf games in which a tee off point is lcoated approximately 16 feet from a net which interrupts a driven ball. After determining the elapsed time of flight of the ball, the attained distance hit is displayed. The present state of the art is highly developed, and it is known to provide a simulated environment of a golf course. Such effects, as the view of the course, ball flight and landing, automatic advance down the fairway in proportion to the ball flight distance, and simulated display change from a fairway to a putting situation within a specified simulated distance from the pin are techniques which are also known.
As a part of the simulated environment, it is usual to provide an optical projection screen located at or immediately behind the ball-intercepting net, a scene display being provided by an optical projector having a series of positive slides or film strips as scene source material. Thus, as the player theoretically approaches the green, new views of the fairway are projected on the screen representing the view seen from the point of the new lay of the ball. Unfortunately, as the play approaches the green, the number of possible angles occurring between the approach lay and the pin increases, so that in the case where the player has not been able to maintain the ball on a reasonably central course, the projected view appears progressively less realistic. Since in the actual playing of golf, it is common to overdrive the pin, a reverse approach is necessary. Once the attained yardage display indicates that the ball has passed the indicated yardage of the tee, it is difficult for the player to visualize exactly where he is in relation to the pin, and the subjective feeling gained by the golfer is not consistent with the scene which is displayed to him, unless provision is made for a slide corresponding to a display from the correct position. The problem is further complicated by the fact that most commercial slide projectors have provision for accommodating magazines capable of holding between 80 and 100 slides with which to cover all of the necessary displays of 18 holes, thereby necessitating accommodation in programming to afford maximum utilization of the available number of slides for as wide a variety of conditions as possible.